Busted
by United4180
Summary: Danny has been run out of Amity Park by Vlad and some other ghost hunters. Now the only place he can go to is New York and live with his uncle, Ray Stantz. But it comes with the duty of a 200 pound proton pack... TO BE REVISED IN THE NEXT MONTH.
1. Prologue

Prologue  


Danny flew as fast as possible to get out of the Amity Park metropolis, his hair flowing in the wind. He hated having to leave this place-this home behind. Oh, the irony! Danny would never be able to return to Amity Park, not after all of the available ghost-hunters finding out his secret.

_"That's him! That's Danny Fenton!"_

_"You son of a bitch! You are going down!" _

Danny's eyes popped open. He didn't want to ever remember the event that ruined his life. It had occurred not hours earlier. Again, the ghost boy's mind wandered back to the late morning news.

_"After much waiting, Mayor Masters has called a conference in Amity Square."_

_"Ghosts have caused us nothing but pain and misery, right Mr. Fenton?"_

_"I present to you, Danny Fenton. Let me rephrase, Danny Phantom." _

This...is how it all started. Danny left Amity Park. Now, he's got to get away to the only safe place he knows of...


	2. Go Away, Danny Phantom

Chapter 1

I remember, the days when I didn't have a care in the world, back when it was okay to fail History. When I had a family...

_"That's him! That's the ghost kid!" _

That horrible moment, burned into my memory forever, would haunt my dreams every night for the rest of my life.

I remember the whole thing...

_I stood in the intense mid-day sunlight as a crowd gathered at city hall. My parents stood in front of me, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker by my side. Cars pulled into the left-over parking spaces nearby and lined the streets. Vlad stepped up to the podium, an evil grin on his face. _

_"Citizens of Amity Park," he began, the amp's making his voice echo throughout the downtown corridor. "I bring you disturbing news. Every one of us have been plagued by the horrible attacks from ghosts since early last year. At the time when they first started, Danny Phantom appeared. We all remember the time that he held our previous mayor as hostage, the time that Danny Phantom nearly doomed us all to the horrible rule of the ghost king, Pariah Dark. The time that he robbed the Amity Park bank and jewelery store. But the true culprit behind these sinister plots is not just any ghost. More Danny Phantom himself." The crowd gasped to discover that their so called, "Hero", was an evil, conniving asshole. _

_"That's right," Vlad continued. "Danny Phantom is the one who has plotted against us, with the help of many other ghosts. And no one should know that better than Danny Fenton!" Suddenly, I felt the pressure of hundreds of eyes starring at me in disbelief. _

_"Impossible!" a man yelled. _

_"It can't be!" another person shrieked. _

_I glanced back at Sam and Tucker, who both stepped in front of me almost by default. My dad slowly turned to face me, his ghost tracker in hand. _

_"Welcome to the Fenton Finder," it stated automatically. "A ghost is near, walk forward." Jack did so, only to be corrected that he had just walked right past his target--me. He turned and walked toward me, stopping just a few feet away. _

_"Thank you for using the Fenton Finder." the device commented just prior to its shutting down. _

_"Shit!" my mom mouthed under her breathe. It was then that I noticed a news helicopter hovering overhead. This wasn't going to be very easy to get out of. _

_Maddie's eyes widened as she realized why I had been so secretive the past year and a half. "Our son...is a _ghost_?"_

_It was then I heard the cocking of a weapon near my head. I looked up to spot my own father holding me at gun-point._

_"You dirty bastard!" Jack screamed. I stood still as if my feet were cemented to the asphalt. My leg muscles refusing to move, all I could do was simply try to talk my way out of this. _

_"I don't understand, dad! I'm you own son, and you still want to waste me?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes! Yes I do." _

_"Then at least give me a chance to tell you...the _real_ truth. That accident in the lab a year and a half ago; that half-killed me. Since then, I've been fighting for people's lives, even those who tormented me. So if you want to kill me, I just want to say, that I will always be your only son. No matter what you might do to change that, it will stay that way forever. If you pull that trigger, and blast me to pieces, just bear in mind, that you will have killed an innocent, teenage human boy. And for that, you will be miserable for life." _

_Time seemed to run in slow-motion. Everything was quiet. No one said a word. Suddenly, Jack released his grip by impulse. The phaser that he held just a second before dropped to the pavement, shattering upon hit. My dad knelt down, looked me in the eye, and for the first time ever, he completely accepted me as his eyes clamped tightly shut. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled me into a father-son hug. "I should have known." _

_Unfortunately, my father accepting me was interrupted by an ecto-rifle shot. The ectoplasm came whizzing by my head, taking off a piece of hair in the process. _

_"Run, Danny! Get out of here!" _

_"Dad!" I yelled as the Guy's in White arrived on the scene. _

_Immediately, I transformed into my alter ego, and took to the skies, having only enough time to stop at home and grab the bear necessities. Quickly, I packed a change of clothes in my backpack, along with them, my wallet, phone, and watch. I had just enough time to do one last thing before I would take off for who-knows-where. _

_I pulled out a pen and piece of paper. This would be the last thing that my parents would hear from me for a long time. My heart suddenly stopped pounding. I felt an eerie calm sensation come over me. _

_**"Dear Dad, Mom, Jazz, Sam, and Tuck,**_

_**You may not see or hear from me for a while. this, in fact may be the last I am ever heard from. But I just want you all to know, that if I am still alive, I'll return to Amity Park, to all of you. As much as I hate to say this now, I still know that I have to...Goodbye. And to all of you, Godspeed, and may you prosper in good health. **_

_**-Danny Fenton/Phantom**_

That's how I got here. I've been chased out of town by the Guy's in White, and I know that they wouldn't stop looking for me until they had captured me. With all of the ghost hunters on a lookout for me, I have only one place to go to that will be the least bit safe...


	3. No Idea's

Chapter 2

Ray looked down at his watch. He had been waiting for Egon for a long time. An hour to be exact. About now, he was starting to get worried that he had completely destroyed the containment unit. That morning while Ray was emptying the trap, he accidentally activated the containment shut-down and released almost every entity inside. Since then, Venkman and Winston had been out patrolling Manhattan and catching the escapees. Unfortunately for Ray, he was the reason why five hundred people lined up outside the doors with protest signs in hand. In the long time it had been since the accident in the basement, no one had quit, gone home, or taken a break in the least. To make things worse, a proton pack had been stolen by some random New Yorker just the day before. Ray felt the tension building in his gut as he became more and more anxious to be informed on the situation. _What if I destroyed it completely? _Ray thought.

Egon came up the stairs with an ecto-detector in his hand. The alarm built into it was going berserk, signaling high amounts of ecto-radiation.

"The containment is totaled." Egon grimaced.

"Damn those off switches," Ray began, "why in the hell did we put them in in the first place?"

Egon pushed his glasses back up his nose. "We installed them just in case we were ever faced with a power overload, Ray."

"Well, at least we could have put a safety on it instead of just leaving an exposed button." Ray replied ungratefully. "I haven't had luck this bad since I roomed with my brother in-law." He then stood and climbed the stairs to his "work-dorm", the place where he often spent the night when he was working past midnight. Egon followed close behind, dodging the door as Ray tried to slam the him out.

"Ray, come on," Egon continued, "in the twenty years that I've known you, you've never made a mistake like that unless something was really eating away at you. So for the safety of lower Manhattan, I have to ask, what is bothering you?"

Stantz paused for a moment, he had not really done anything to change what was upsetting him.

"Spengler," he started, "You ever thought about the fact that I am the only GhostBuster who isn't married? Pete and Dana are married and have two kids, you and Amanda; married for seven years, Winston and Michelle, Louis Tully and Jenine, what's left for me?"

"Uh...phh. The best answer I've got is spores, molds, and fungus's."

Ray let his head plop into his hands. All his, life, he couldn't believe that he hadn't taken the time to make a lasting, working relationship.

"Egon, here I am, I'm fifty-two years old, and I've never even gone on a second date! What have I done since the late 80's that didn't in some way involve paranormal studies?"

Egon was tired of the complaining and walked for the door before Ray could notice. Before he left, however, he commented, "You've done you laundry."

Slam! Egon left the upset, middle-age man to come to terms with himself. All he could do now was wait for his colleague and close friend to cheer up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's strange, really, as Danny Phantom, usually I only feel the pull to go to a certain place when my ghost sense goes off, but for some reason, the past few hours, I have been urged to go to the Northeast. I haven't been able to figure out why, but whatever the reason, this strange "pull" is taking me in the general direction of the New England area. So far, I only have in my head a simple theory as to why I'm headed in that direction; I feel as though I'm being called that way, it's almost as if destiny has spread it's arms from the future and has decided to guide me to my greater purpose. Greater purpose? What the hell am I saying? I'm a frickin' atheist. But, still, nonetheless, I feel as if it's where I belong. I've had these urges to throw caution to the wind and see where the road takes me before, but never have they been this strong. It's like I'm attached to a cable that stretches all of the way to my destination--wherever that may be. The only thing is, before this, I simply ignored my urges. Yet now, I cannot bring myself to take an alternate path and fly out to somewhere else.

Since I left Amity Park this morning, I have run into numerous ghosts, but for some reason, none of them had any hostile intentions and just flew right past me, just as if I wasn't even there. I can't explain why, but when I ask one of these ghosts a question, they don't seem to respond. Although...I have a bad feeling in my gut.

I finally reach the New York area after seven long hours of flight. My neck is sore from keeping my head technically "up" for the duration of the flight. I float down to a dumpster and change into my human form without anyone noticing. As I walk out into the busy Manhattan streets, the full beauty of the towering buildings above me overwhelms me, and I stumble back onto the sidewalk. I'm not used to all of the people that crowd the city, as I _do_, after all, come from a small town of 18,000, if even. Over a third of Amity Park's population is in ghost hunters. The only reason that they ever moved there was because they wanted to capture and destroy Danny Phantom: to destroy me.

I then notice a ghost flying not far above the roadway. Cars scatter for the curb, chasing people onto the front stoops of buildings. I duck behind a newspaper stand and go ghost, taking to the streets to fight this ghost. I fly up to it,

"Shouldn't you be back in Amity Park?" I tease. The ghost then snarled at me and bolted for my chest. It hit me with the force of a falling boulder, sending me smashing into the side of the Chrysler building. Eager to finish this fight [and hopefully find something to eat, I leaped off of the structure and returned the blow, but much harder. Angered, it shot a few ecto-blasts at me, but I easily dodged them and threw a few high-intensity beams back at the entity, almost knocking it out of the air. I was ready to suck it into the Fenton thermos, but only to realize that I had left it at home! However, even though I was without a thermos, or even some sort of anti-ecto weapon for that matter, a proton beam shot past me and lassoed the enemy ghost. I shifted my gaze to the point of origin to discover a light-brown haired man with some sort of bulky device strapped to his back. Another man who was wearing the same jumpsuit and pack set down what looked like a radiometer and slid it to just under their "victim". Suddenly, a bright white light blinded me and many others, pulling the ghost in. I opened my eyes, it was gone. It had just disappeared into the counterpart of a Fenton Thermos. I glanced back at the man who had captured it.

"Thanks!" I yelled down to him. But he returned the thanks by raising his weapon and aiming right for me, saying,

"You're next, Danny Phantom!"


End file.
